vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Merkava
Summary Merkava 'is a playable character in Under Night In-Birth. He was once a human who desired to become a Re-Birth, but was consumed by the power of EXS and became a Void instead. Unlike most Voids, Merkava retained his consciousness and the ability to talk, albeit telepathically. He now actively hunts for the EXS his new body craves, willingly killing anyone he needs to to get it. Though he's a Void, Merkava shows signs of humanity in his speech, and even thanks those who try to reason with him. He dislikes his life, going as far as to call it a curse, though he does like the power that comes with it. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-C Name: '''Merkava (English), The Mystery Snake of Abyss '''Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Void Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled melee fighter, Stretchy Arms, can morph his arms into tentacles and wings, Flight (Via wing arms), Non-Physical Interaction, Enhanced Senses, can charge his hits with dark energy, can breathe purple fireballs, can turn his hands into snakes that attack the enemy, Regeneration (Low-Mid), can temporarily increase his strength with Veil Off, Telepathy, Immortality (Types 1, 3, & 5), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Void are beings who lack EXS/Existence. Voids are unable to interact with the normal world unless there are high concentrations of EXS, nor can they be perceived. Described as the "Beast of Nothingness). Existence Erasure (Can devour one's EXS/Existence), Passive Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Corruption (Type 3; Even so much as looking at a Void can cause one to lose their sanity and will eventually turn them into a Void. Voids induce fear and paralysis just by existing), Soul Manipulation (Voids can devour souls), Invisibility (Voids cannot be seen by other people outside of high concentrations of EXS or if said person is an In-Birth), Extrasensory Perception, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Self-Sustenance (All types), Stealth Mastery, Multiple Personalities, Perception Manipulation, Absorption, Pain Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Hyde and not be erased from existence), Disease Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3) and Extrasensory Perception (Could attack Linne with a move she could not sense). Attack Potency: At least Town level (Consistently fought an unrestricted Vatista, has defeated Hilda and devoured her EXS in multiple stories) Speed: Lightspeed (Can keep pace with Hyde) Lifting Strength: Peak human (Can lift Waldstien, who weighs 298kg, with ease) Striking Strength: At least Town Class Durability: At least Town level (Can survive Godslay/God Mower and Gyre Vortex) Stamina: Very high, shows little sign of tiring in combat Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Jormungandr Intelligence: Appears to have average intelligence, skilled fighter Weaknesses: Dislikes his life, requires EXS to survive, though his immortality makes him nearly unkillable he can be killed if his EXS is ripped apart Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Mystery Snake "Jormungandr":' Gives Merkava the ability to stretch his limbs and turn them into tentacles or wings. *'I give beating:' Grabs the opponent, swings them around, and throws them high. *'Aviation:' Turns his arms into wings and flies in mid-air. *'I, drill through:' Swings both arms around himself like whips at blurring speed, hitting the opponent repeatedly. *'I, penetrate the clear skies:' Jumps into the air while whipping his arms forward like punches. *'I, capture and devour:' Stretches his hands to grab the opponent. If grabbed, he pulls himself towards the opponent and bites them repeatedly before jumping off. *'I, breathe out: '''Breathes a slowly moving fireball from his mouth, at the ground from mid-air. *'I, persistently coil about:'' Breaks off a piece of his arm (that regenerates) to create a snake creature that attacks the enemy. *'I, make rampancy: Takes to the air, grabs the opponent, flies high, and slams them back into the ground. *'I, resentfully rage:' Rapidly flails his outstretched arms, hitting opponents repeatedly. *'I, overrun:' Grabs the opponent and starts repeatedly biting the opponent. Gallery Merkava BBTAG.png|Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Portrait Under Night In-Birth OST Unseen Entities(Merkava's Theme) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Body Control Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Madness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Split Personalities Category:Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pain Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Arc System Works